See Her Again
by Teri
Summary: Diana’s life is threatened. Steve Jr. not realizing that Diana doesn’t need protection decides to hide her with the one person he trusts most in the world, his father. [WIP]


**See Her Again**  
_A Wonder Woman TV Series Story _  
by Teri

* * *

Summary: Diana's life is threatened. Steve Jr. not realizing that Diana doesn't need protection decides to hide her with the one person he trusts most in the world, his father. 

Author's Note: I've had this story in my head for years. I've never written a Wonder Woman story before and I have not seen an episode in years. This story is set in early season two (the 1970's), but for the record season 1 (the 1940's) was my favorite.

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the owners or creators of Wonder Woman, the series, comics, or other enterprises.

* * *

Part 1

Diane Prince and Steve Trevor, Jr. were sitting in Steve's office at IADC Headquarters, in Washington, D.C. Actually, Steve was pacing and Diana was slightly exasperated.

"Steve, sit down. Listen to me. I don't want to run. If I don't stay here, we will never be able to lore the person who sent the notes out of hiding." She knew that if Steve sent her away, it would make it hard for her to come back and investigate.

"Look Diana, I was willing to play it your way even after the fall out from the Zindel case. You stayed and it is only because Wonder Woman showed up in time that your apartment didn't go up in ashes. I think it would be best if we stashed you somewhere safe. It's just for a little bit. Let the rest of us do our jobs," he gave her a look that said he was serious.

She wanted to protest, but she knew he would not back down. She nodded her head in submission, not really wanting to agree, but understanding there was not going to be much choice. He was still the boss, well he was Diana Prince's boss. Wonder Woman on the other hand, would do as she saw fit.

"Good," he smiled that she didn't fuss more. He was going to have his way, but he really did not like to fight with her. She was a special lady and he had grown quite fond of her in the short time he had known her. In fact, he had the feeling that she had always been apart of his life and trusted her implicitly.

"If these threats are related to the Zindel case, we can't use agency safehouses. He knows our network too well," Diana pointed out hoping to change his mind.

"Right as always Diana, which is why I had something else in mind," he finished with a grin that made her worry.

"" "" W "" W "" ""

A few hours later Diana and Steve were in their third vehicle, both were fairly certain that they had managed to lose all remaining tails, but Steve continued to be very careful.

"Steve, where are we going? I think you can tell me now," Diana broke the silence.

"I suppose you are right. I wanted to take you somewhere I knew you would be safe. My father bought a cabin back in the mountains outside of D.C. up in Maryland. He wanted to be left alone. The press, government suits, even the military, were always trying to talk to him about his missions, his career, about especially about Wonder Woman. He wanted a break. He had intended to disappear out here, but he . . . . he died before he ever got the chance."

Diana was glad he had not noticed the tear that was fighting to form in her eye as she reached over to put a comforting arm on the man next to her. She was here to protect him as much as she had been here once before to protect his father. The one difference was, she had loved his father with her whole heart. She loved this man because he was her friend and his father's son.

"Was he . . . did he get harassed much because of Wonder Woman?" She found herself afraid to ask. She did not want to ever be the cause of discomfort for him.

"Well, he would tell you he was, but honestly I think he enjoyed that people still remembered her. I think it was more questions about parts of his career that he did not want to remember that he wanted to forget. Not to mention the annoying invitations to parties and such from career politicians. It looks good to be seen with a genuine war hero, even now. No, I don't think anything about Wonder Woman ever annoyed him with the exception of the fact that she left, but even that I think he forgave because it meant he met Mom."

Diana smiled slightly not that Steve saw it

"Anyway, I thought it would be a good place. Only one other person ever knew about it and there are no ties to me or the agency."

Diana had to agree that if his over protective streak had been warranted, it did sound like a good place. "So are we getting close?"

"Almost, but we have to make one stop to pick-up some supplies," he answered her as he pulled the car off the road and down a small drive-way.

It wasn't a store or a trading post as Diana expected, it appeared to be someone's home. "Where are we Steve?"

"This is my aunt's house. I thought I would raid her pantry. It would raise less flags," he grinned as he turned off the engine.

"I didn't know you had any Aunts?" She asked. Diana was certain that Major Trevor had been an only child. Perhaps his wife had a sister?

"She is actually my Godmother, but I've always called her 'Aunt,'" Steve explained as the front door of the house opened and a woman probably in her 50's perhaps even 60's came out of the door.

Steve grinned as he jumped out of the truck they were driving, "Aunt Etta!"

* * *

Well, I've never written these characters before and I am a bit nervous. I hope everyone liked the start.Please let me know. 

Thanks,  
Teri  
October 22, 2005


End file.
